The Wizard Ranger
by The Mystical Arca Master
Summary: Harry runs away with his innocent godfather and disappears when he comes back he has a new name that of Tommy Oliver.
1. Beginnings

Hey, people this is new and I will be working on this for a while though I have not given up on my first fic.

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Power Rangers.

Harry Potter quickly summoned all his stuff to himself, and cast his patronus to protect him and his innocent godfather Sirius Black. _I have really done it this time_ he thought to him self. First he find his godfather is innocent then Sirius is captured now he was caught rescuing him. They turned to the Forbidden Forest with all the teachers and a couple of aurors behind them. All of a sudden, Harry tripped over a green crystal dragon. A note was with it. "Take this portkey to America for safety and to find me. Take up the false name Tommy Oliver and Sirius change yours to Allen Oliver you can become my husband and son" signed Kate Oliver"

Harry Said, "What if it's a trap?" "It can't be worse than life in Azkaban, Harry." "True, fine we'll go" Then with the familiar pull of a portkey they disappeared and reappeared in a beautiful backyard. "Welcome to Angel Grove, California! Your new home!" said a beautiful woman. She was about as tall as Sirius and had brown hair and green eyes. Sirius fell in love almost instantly as Harry thought this might work very well. She led them up into the house to the second floor and opened the second door to the left. What was in the room made Harry's mouth drop open. The walls were red and white and the bed was a queen size. There was a door leading to the balcony outside his window where Hedwig was pecking at the window. His room connected to a private bathroom with a walk-in closet.

Meanwhile Sirius had already seen the master suite and was talking to Kate. "So how are we going to pose as your husband and son?" "First you sign the marriage and adoption papers, and then you'll learn a lot of martial arts through a special spell so you can defend yourselves against any British wizards." "Wait what you're saying are violent things are happening on a common basis?" "Yes" she replied, "Well this should be fun" said Harry coming in the doorway "so what is the spell?" "Oh! It's _aramun nibeito_"

Well that was four years ago and now here he was the white power ranger and having to make a decision on what to do as for protecting the others. For they just lost their first battle to Lord Zedd, the scary thing was there were death eaters there along with dementors. So he decided to teleport to the great hall at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore's POV

The students all had just sat down to breakfast when before them were eight beams of color each red, white, green, black, blue, purple, pink and yellow. When the light disappeared there in front of them were seven brightly colored figures in spandex. I heard Miss Granger tell Mr. Weasley that they are the power rangers the muggles heroes against Lord Zedd and that the white was the strongest followed by green and purple then red. The white one looked directly at the head table as all wands rose to point at them. "Well what a nice welcome party," said the green one. "Allen dear stop the joking and son stop glaring at the head table Tommy, young man are you listening to me?" asked the purple one.

Then that is when I when I noticed their bloody weapons and suits. then the white one called Tommy looked at me a then said "Dumbledore we wish for your to make an oath for protection against Lord Zedd and his newest ally Lord Voldemort and that no harm will come upon us demorphed" Murmurs went around the room and I knew I would need their help. Therefore, I replied with "Fine I Albus Wulfuric Dumbledore swear upon my life and my magic that the power ranger whoever they be will not be harmed and will be under Hogwarts protection so mote it be."

Sighing as I felt the oath finish then I asked them to demorph and as one, they said power down but not before the green one saw, something grabbed it by his foot and knocking it unconscious. I heard him say to the white "Son, we can finally stop hiding now that we have the traitorous bastard" There was a bright flash of light and two people who stood there shocked me.


	2. Realizations

Hermione's POV

There where the white and green ranger once stood were Harry Potter and Sirius Black! Next to them where the purple once was there was a woman holding Sirius' hand with her arm around Harry's shoulders and in Sirius' hand was Scabbers aka Peter Pettigrew. Black says something and there is Pettigrew bound gagged and unconscious. Harry looked to Sirius then said words that scared me "Dad did you bind his magic inside him as Zordon taught us to?" Sirius just nodded his head. Dumbledore said "Harry you bound his magic? Why?" Then Harry glared at the headmaster and said in a chilling voice "I'll tell you only once old man my name is Tommy Oliver new white power ranger ex green ranger adopted son of Allen Oliver new green ranger and Kate Oliver new violet ranger. Yes I had dad bind his magic as a punishment for his betrayal and he should turn human again about now and not be able to change back ever again." With that, the rat grew into a miserable looking man.

Looking around he eeped then closed his eyes and tried to change then he opened his eyes and saw Sirius. Before he could utter a syllable, a loud voice was all around. "TOMMY DO NOT FORGET WHY YOU TELEPORTED THERE, THE MINISTRY WILL TAKE CARE OF THE RAT. RITA AND ZEDD ARE TRYING TO GET IN THE COMMAND CENTER." All the ranger's eyes widened and they all looked shocked. Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore seriously and said "Okay Albus we wish to strike up an alliance with the order because our enemies have formed an alliance with Voldemort. All we ask is that we can have a place on Hogwarts grounds for our command center. In addition, we wish to be able to train a certain number of students to help us as the zeo, turbo and space rangers." The headmaster sighed then said, "Fine your center can go near the forest." Harry pulled up his wrist and spoke to his watch saying "Zordon you heard him well come and meet you as soon as your ready." "Umm may I ask why he can't come here Mr. Oliver?" "Oh yeah I forgot to mention he is stuck in a dimensional warp tube thanks to that witch Rita." Dumbledore looked at the others and asked, "Who are these people with you? Also what powers do you have?"

"First is my blood brother Jason Lee Scott the red ranger and my girlfriend Kimberly Hart pink ranger is next. Then these are my best friends are Adam Park black ranger, Trini Kwan yellow ranger Billy Cranston blue ranger. For powers, I hold the tiger zord, white shogun zord and the spirit of the falcon. Jason holds the tyranno zord red shogun zord and spirit of the ape. Kim holds the pterodactyl zord, pink shogun zord and the spirit of the crane. Zack holds the mammoth zord, black shogun zord and spirit of the frog. Trini holds the saber-toothed tiger, yellow shogun zord and spirit of the bear. The suits also grant us great knowledge strength and we can withstand most attacks also they plant knowledge of the martial arts." said Tommy.

"Well while here you can stay in the Gryffindor common rooms since there are some people who are sorry for jumping to conclusions." "Fine but if they talk to me they must call me by my first name of Tommy only friends can call me Harry." Then he looked towards the door and pulled a weird gun fired a shot of energy it landed right in front of Wormtail, who was trying to get away. "Freeze or we will do it fore you" He kept going so Harry nodded to the person in red and in seconds, he was there and Pettigrew slumped to the floor. Minerva spoke up "Tommy what did you have that muggle do to him?" "Well first of all we are all magical and second all I had Jason do is put him in a form of temporary paralysis."

Then they all go and sit near us at our table. I look at Tommy but the glare from the other rangers most especially Sirius made me shut up. Ron on the other hand went and asked "Hey Tommy do you still use magic?" The whole hall went quiet and Tommy replied, "I now know spells no one but Zordon, me and my team know like I know a spell to lock or unlock a person's magical core so if I wanted to as an example I can take a magical pureblood like Minister Fudge and turn him into a squib. In addition, I can teleport into anywhere. Not only that I know the spell Rita uses to make her monsters grow to enormous heights taller than giants." Just then their watches beeped and Tommy said "hey Alpha what do you need?" "Ai yi yi Zordon says we're ready for you and the new rangers." "Okay Alpha teleport us there." "Teleporting now rangers" All I saw was yellow as I left the great hall.


	3. Transformations

Ron's POV

All I remember is seeing a flash of green in front of me and here I am standing in a weird place of machines looking at Harry Potter the boy-who-lived talking with a giant head in a tube. "Zordon how was your travel here." he said. "IT WENT BETTER THEN I EXPECTED TOMMY SO THESE ARE THE NEW RANGERS. TOMMY WHY ARE MOST OF THEM PEOPLE YOU KNOW?" "Well it was easier to choose colors this way though Draco will have to become released from the compelling charm that was placed on him when he was a baby that made him like the dark idiot and hate me.

We choose him to be the red zeo ranger and second in command while Hermione Granger is the yellow ranger, Ron Weasley is the green ranger, Neville Longbottom is the blue ranger, and Ginny Weasley is the pink ranger. Trey of Triforia the gold zeo ranger will lead that team. You will train with the new emerald and topaz wizard ranger." As he said this two new rangers stepped out of the shadows one wearing a metallic green suit with silver highlights and a basilisk on the chest shield while the other who was female wore a metallic yellow with black highlights and the form of a unicorn on her chest shield.

Then Sirius, stepping forward, said, "For the turbo team I choose Cedric Diggory for the red ranger, Cho Chang to be the pink turbo ranger, Luna Lovegood to be the yellow ranger, Fred and George Weasley shall be the blue and green rangers respectively. You will be led by the phantom ranger who is Remus Lupin and trained by none other than the Ruby and Sapphire wizard rangers!" As he said this another two new rangers stepped out of the shadows one wearing a metallic red suit with gold highlights and a griffin on the chest shield while the other who was female wore a metallic blue with bronze highlights and the form of a sphinx on her chest shield.

Then Jason stepped forward and said, "I got to select the Space team and I chose Susan Bones as the yellow Space Ranger. The pink Ranger shall be Fleur Delacour while the black will be Bill Weasley and the blue Ranger is Charlie Weasley. The two leaders and they are Andros the red ranger and Zhane the silver ranger. Both of them are from the planet KO-30. You all will be trained by the diamond and onyx wizard Rangers." As Jason said this two new rangers stepped out of the shadows one wearing a metallic white suit with grey highlights and a phoenix on the chest shield while the other who was female wore a metallic black with grey highlights and the form of a dragon on her chest shield.

Then the big blue head that is named Zordon said "WILL ALL THE WIZARD RANGERS PLEASE LINE UP AND REMOVE THEIR HELMETS. ALL OF THEM WILL TRAIN YOU." Then they took off their helmets and I could not help but gasp. There before us were the four founders, Merlin, and Morgana le Fay! "Aren't you all supposed to be dead?" I heard Hermione ask. Tommy answered her question "Yes but Zordon is strong enough he not only brought them but my parents back to life and they are the Quantum and Shadow rangers. In addition, they should be teleporting in about now. they each control their own set of zords. Dad controls the Wildforce megazord and all of its auxiliary zords plus the Quantasaurus-rex zord. While mom holds the dino thunder megazord and all of its auxiliary zords plus the Shadow Cruiser zord."

"Okay now let's start by first you guys morphing into your ranger forms. Then we'll continue from there."


	4. Surprises

Tommy's POV

Then Kim stepped up to me and said, "We better let them morph and get over the power high of the first transformation." "You're right we need to do that and also some experience of using the weapons in their suits would help." Aloud I said, "Alright guys it's Morphin' Time!"

"White Ninja Power"

"Pink Ninja Power"

"Blue Ninja Power"

"Red Ninja Power"

"Yellow Ninja Power"

"Black Ninja Power"

"Green Ninja Power"

"Purple Ninja Power"

"Quantum Ranger Power"

"Shadow Ranger Power"

"Phantom Ranger Power"

"Samurai Storm Ninja Form"

"Knight Storm Ninja Form"

"Zeo Ranger I Pink"

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow"

"Zeo Ranger III Green"

"Zeo Ranger IV Blue"

"Zeo Ranger V Red"

"Gold Zeo Power"

"Shift into Turbo"

"Lets rocket! 3-3-5"

"Wizard Power"

With that we were all morphed and the others were getting over their euphoria of morphing. All of a sudden Draco walks up to me and says "Tommy sorry for being such a jerk the past three years. Can we start over?" "You bet we can." Then I saw the others coming off of their euphoria and said "Now let's teleport in to the Great Hall and give the staff some gifts." With that we put our helmets back on and in streaks of color appear in the great hall. The scene when we arrived was basically chaos. Everyone was still scared from having people disappear from beside them. "Welcome back Mr. Oliver. Who are these new people with you?" "They like some of the staff will be the new rangers to protect the Earth. After you get your gifts then we will all take our helmets off, a few of us here will come as a surprise though."

"Now let's get this over with. First Albus Dumbledore you will receive the color green and hold the wolf zord. Minerva McGonagall you will be purple and have the tiger zord. Severus Snape you will be the black and hold the bat zord. Ruebus Hagrid you will be brown and have the gorilla zord as yours. Pomona Sprout you shall be magenta and hold the shark zord. Last you Filius Flitwick shall have the color scarlet and the rhino shall be your zord. Now use these powers for good not evil and you will always win. Now we will personally train you to fight and everything else and I have a surprise for the others." With that I spoke into my communicator and said, "ready Zordon" Then a orange beam came in and I said "Say hello to the orange ninjetti ranger holder of the lion spirit!" When the light died down there was a helmet less ranger. Dumbledore spoke one word "How?"

_**Hey guys I'm back and I want input that who should this ranger should be. Sorry for the long wait but schools been killer so far. R&R please. No flames but constructive criticism is helpful to this and any other stories.**_


End file.
